


Messing around with Merridew

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Dom/sub, Kinky, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, What am I doing, bdsm maybe possibly????, i cant do tags, i just love jack merridew so much, im really not that good at writing smut have mercy, ive made ralph really sarcastic, please help, theyre aged up relax theyre like 16/17 in this so it isnt weird go away, uhh the angst it so real, um idk if theres going to be non-con or dub-con yet cos ive written this strangely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: au where theyre in school but theyre like 16 not t wEL vE and jack and ralph are dating but its a secret because ralph isn't allowed to be happy Obvi O usLyalso im not good at writing smut helpalso I think im a bit funny sometimes
Relationships: Jack Merridew & Ralph, Jack Merridew/Ralph
Kudos: 11





	1. of course hes upset,  hes 'fragile'

**Author's Note:**

> pls gib ur opinions on it I want a d v i c e

“If history repeats itself, I am so getting a dinosaur.” I say in my lust-drunken state,  
“This is why?”  
“Why, what?”  
“Why I’d give everything for you” His blue eyes met my own and I could see a glint in his eyes that I hadn’t seen in quite a long while. I flashed red and looked away from him though he pulled my face back into a long drawn out kiss. Now I was going to dull that glint. You may call me a monster because deep down I know it will ruin it but it’s going to eat me up inside like some kind of darkness, if I don’t say anything.  
“why do we do this? Why do we need to put up this façade if you love me so much?” I question in response to his actions.  
“what are you talking about?” Merridew, my lanky boyfriend, shot back offhandedly.  
“I mean at school you make snide remarks, you let your friends target me in the hallways; the only hands that should touch me like that are yours”  
He left his bed and went into his bathroom. Laying there in the sour silence without him the bed felt as if it were evidence of a gruesome crime, although the only thing that had been killed in the vicinity had been the mood. It was entirely my own fault. I’d upset him which means maybe he will ditch this and become true to our violent bully/victim act that we put up in school. Am I really that skilled at fucking up? I give him so much and he throws it in my face?  
I heard water rushing, he must really want me to fuck off, and he doesn’t ever shower in the morning. I gathered my things, my English book – because we were ‘studying’ I swear- my phone – 5 unread messages, all from my friend Peter, who jack and his stupid gang liked to call Piggy. He was probably wondering why I didn’t walk home with him- and finally, I can’t really leave the house in only Jack’s shirt, so I got dressed after a very long -but very sweet- rendezvous that had clearly resulted in a fractious ending.  
  
\---  
  
“Where did you go afterschool yesterday?” The fat boy inquired.  
Thinking up a clearly untrue lie I blurt,  
“My dad needed help moving some stuff.” Peter knew damn well that, Firstly, my dad was a dilf and he went to the gym 6x a week and secondly, that he wouldn’t need my skinny-weak ass to help him. But his timidity stopped him from questioning me further. I hated lying to him, But we had 5 minute to get to maths and I wasn’t about to pour myself I nice cup of self-pity while I explain how my secret boyfriend is upset and how it’s all my fault. Getting a detention for tardiness was the last thing I needed although I wasn’t thrilled about maths, as I sat directly in front of Jack who used to persistently irritate me while I was just trying to simplify my damned fractions.  
Drawing on my neck, Jabbing my back and shoving bits of paper down my collar are all actual things that occurred during maths, all carried out by my pursuer Jack.  
Everyone was funnelling out of the small doorway that led to the hallway loosely decorated with motivational posters and random words we should probably know the meaning of but most of us don’t.  
At first I heard bags hit the floor, then thrashing, then squeals that had terror and fear woven into its frequencies. My mind was squirming to figure out what in God’s creation was happening right behind me, I turned and realised it was Peter, It was Peter being pinned against a blue locker by Maurice – the second largest of Jack’s sadistic swines he likes to call a gang.  
“Hey what the fu-!” I yell moving toward the mob, adrenaline taking over my body but Roger cracked my stride pushing me to the ground. Where the fuck are all the teachers? Why is there no one on duty? My panic made me forget the balled up fist pelting at my face and chest.  
“hey! Don’t touch what isn’t yours, Roger!” Merridew’s voice rang out between the walls. Oh that’s good, that’s just bloody wonderful isn’t it. He was a bomb about to explode ever since this morning, when I ‘upset’ him. Seriously, I have the right to be with my boyfriend at school and if he has a problem with that, then im gone!  
I took the chance of Roger finally retreating from me and stood up; I stood up dizzily but still managed. Jack backed me up against a poster that read a Mahatma Ghandi quote, ‘A man is but the product of his thoughts. What he thinks, he becomes.’ Yeah, well I think Jack is a fucking ignorant cunt, but that doesn’t make me one. And with that, he began to choke me -it’s as if he heard the insult from my head- and he knew what this did to me, he knew it made me needy and desperate. He was doing it on purpose. (making me hard I mean – but he liked it too, I could tell) He leaned in close to my ear –I could see the others watching as they held down Peter-  
“I will kill anyone that looks at you the way I look at you.” Relief, Bliss, Whatever you’d like to call it. But it felt as if a 200lb weight had just been lifted off my aching shoulders. He did love me. I think. He bit at my ear, and his tongue trailed up the very side of it. He still shoved me aside like a cat would to a picture frame and commented 

“if I see you again today I will break you – and that’s a promise.” Saying this as he turned away signalling his gang to follow him out the doors.

—-

As i parted ways from Peter after walking home the usual way for 20 minutes, i slid into the little alley i used as a shortcut; only to be met with a freckle-faced bitch boy, Jack.  
“Did you learn your lesson?” He said leaning in closer,  
“well what exactly were you teaching me?” i reply with a heavy amount of snark dripping from my syllables.  
“not to question my antics, babe”  
“I'm not doing this”  
He grabbed the chest of my shirt as i tried to shove past him,  
“no i dont think you understand,” i could feel his breath on my face, hot and kind of gross -he clearly had drank coffee recently- but alas he continued,  
“you do what i say or you get punished.” He continued, i mean he isn't all that threatening, mainly because his breath is so bad and he's literally crouched on a bin in an alley talking down to a pretty blond boy. So i'm not lying when i say i felt superior, for once.  
“you’re coming to mine again” He said as he jumped off of the bin he was using to have the high ground.  
“oh am i now” i say crossing my arms,  
“why should i?”  
“I know you want to have fun, i could tell,”  
“What gave it away?” i say walking with him, laughing with my words,  
“Your boner.”  
Embarrassing, although its not like he doesn’t know what makes me tick, or when i'm desperate for him. I huffed at his blunt answer.  
One thing you may not know about me -Ralph Foley- is that i built my relationship with Jack on sadomasochistic sex that was hot and rough, i used to hate him, but eh he's grown on me what can i say.  
—-  
  
  
We arrived at Jack’s house after a small while of walking, laughing and chattering the whole way. His house was kind of small he only lived with his mum -his dad up and left when he was 12- the front garden was delicately decorated with pink and white tulips potted in cream ceramics, his mums favourite of course.  
“hey boys” his mum said kindly, she was always so sweet, it was hard to believe she had to raise a real piece of shit. And yea i love Jack and all but he really is kind of a piece of shit.  
“hey mum, were going to be in my room” Jack quickly replied,  
“so eager” i say,  
“shut up” he says pulling my hips roughly to his own;  
“make me” i whisper and inch from his mouth.  
He unbuttoned his own shirt as i did the same and his eyes seemed to burn my skin as he focused on my pale, smooth chest. He pushed me onto the bed and i could feel his hard-on against my thigh as he trailed kisses and hickies down to the waistband of my school trousers. He unbuttoned and unzipped them, the anticipation was killing me, i dont know where they ended up but they weren't on me anymore, thats for sure. More kisses and hickies on my lower thighs before he took my cock in his mouth. His mouth was so warm and his tongue was skilled at circling me just the way i liked it. It was building up i could feel it. Merridew could tell, i was so close to bliss, “not so fast babe, we haven't even got to the good part” He handles me roughly to the floor, grabbed me by my blond locks and made me look at him as i kneeled at his feet. I was his. I was his little rag-doll. Jack gently took out his own cock and forcefully pushed it into my mouth, i will alway crave the way he filled me. He used my mouth, manually pushing my head to get himself off. Building up again. I needed to. No. I wanted to. I wrapped my hand around myself and went at the same pace as Jack. I could tell how close he was. Before i knew it he filled my throat with his cum. I had finished shortly after him.  
  
“Ralph, you really are a good boy. Aren’t you?” he said as he crouched down to my level. When i eventually have to say goodbye to him this is what i will miss. This is what i will fantasise about.


	2. Sports Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its sports day and Jack is a JealOuS boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry my chapters are so short ): [like 1500-2000 words am sory] im planning to do longer ones v soon though ((:

The sweat was pouring out of us like lies would from a husband whos cheating on his wife with the maid.  
“I don’t understand why I have to participate,” Peter said, drowning us in his self-pity,  
“I have asthma.” He continued after he had taken a large breath.  
The only bad things about sports day that I could think of would be: first of all, the heats, secondly, everyone in my school were annoying assholes and thirdly the sport part. So yeah, basically everything now that I actually think about it. But there was one thing that was fun, No one took it seriously, No one cared about getting the trophy and there’s no way anyone would get detentions because teachers didn’t want to be there either.  
Most of the boys in my year were signed up for tug-of-war, the boys on my team being – Myself, Ralph Foley- Peter and Simon – the only two friends I have- and Jack Merridew –Oh God he’s probably going to kill somebody- along with a few of his friends from the other day, Maurice, Roger and Bill.  
“Ok, the rules are-“The teacher had trailed off as I stared at one of my class-mates on the opposing team, it wasn’t Jack, It was a new boy in my class. His name was Cain. Cain was tall and tan with green eyes, His sandy brown hair was wavy, floppy and down-right perfect. I couldn’t help but stare at him; he was just so damn cute. I managed to turn away quickly when he flashed me a smile after noticing my gaze. Jack noticed it too; Jack noticed the way I turned red, redder than when he looked at me. The blood in his veins boiled and he was about to blow,  
“Enough of the damn rules” Jack yelled, cutting of the P.E teacher.  
“I’m going against snowflake over there man versus man” he continued gesturing towards Cain.  
“I don’t think we’re meant t-“Cain said raising hand to express his thoughts even further,  
“Oh shut up and try and beat me” Jack retorted,  
That made Cain lose his composure a little, he realised the only way to satisfy Jack was to just do what he asked. A fact I already learnt previously. He bent beneath the ribbon dividing the teams from the ‘tug-of-war section’ and picked up one end of the rope, Jack did the same.  
Animalistic groaning ensued as Jack used his whole body weight just to prove that has the ‘alpha’ out of the two of them. This was going to end badly; badly for Jack. His feet began to slide forward as Cain was gaining more and more rope, and before he knew it Jack had a face-full of mud. I ran in to comfort him before he lost all his dignity throwing a tantrum. His tanned face and freckles had been coated in a thin layer of dirt from the grassy field. I’m glad it hadn’t been raining.  
“Get away from me Foley, Before I shove your face in the mud” The words left his mouth and although he acts like this all the time it still baffles me that he can go from loving me and caring for me to threatening me. I stormed off the field my feelings left in shattered shards. Simon followed me.  
“Stop, wait Ralph!” he said as soon as we got to the street just outside the school gates.  
“What!” I scream back abrasively,  
“He’s an asshole; don’t let him get to you.” He says stopping in his tracks. I stopped to let him catch up to me,  
“I hope in college I get some excuse to deck him. Maybe with a bottle or something, ill wing it and be like ‘oops, sorry shithead, my hand slipped.’ ” He continued, I didn’t feel like talking much but I did chortle in response to that comment. We managed to sit in silence on a bench before he tried to convince me to go back.  
“We need to go back, Ralph” he piped up,  
“We need to be sensible about this, confront him.”  
“You don’t get it, Si” I mutter under my breath,  
“I’m sorry, what don’t I understand, Ralph?” he shot back, clearly fed up with my self-sympathy.  
He didn’t understand my relationship with Jack. No wait, I didn’t understand my relationship with him and I bet Jack is just confused alongside everyone that observes out erratic behaviour.  
“is it not obvious, Simon?” I say looking up from the floor. His expression clearly said ‘no’ but no words left his mouth as he looked into my eyes. Worry was welling up inside him, I could see it.  
“I love him.”  
“Wait, what, you’re gay? And also, who?” he said his sentence only managing to stumble out.  
“Listen Simon, no-one as pretty as me with this quality of hair is straight”  
“So, is it Cain?”  
“No!”  
Silence. Long, unbroken silence.  
“Jack?” He said in the quietest of tones hoping, praying and wishing it want true. A solemn nod is all I could offer. I could tell his mind was racing with questions like ‘what the fucking fuck?’ and ‘why in the hell does an a* student like Ralph like that piece of work?’ . In complete honesty I don’t think I can answer any of those questions. I don’t have the words for it.  
  
  
\---  
  
He had managed to coerce me back into school but not onto the field, instead I was sitting in the outside eating area, it had shade and benches- all I really needed right now. I heard stomping around the corner, then red hair and scabby knees. Oh shit, oh fuck. I’m going to fucking die.  
“Get rid of him!” Merridew’s voice echoed out,  
“Go” I say in a dignified tone, He wanted to protest but thought it better not to set of Jack if I was going to be alone with him. Immediately after he had left Jack came closer and sat on the bench his head at my knees as I sat on the table.  
“I would be lying if I said I didn’t love you.” He looked up, fishing for an apology. I did nothing wrong. I am just trying my best and he wants an apology from me. Are yoU FUCKING KIDDING ME?  
“ASSHOLE!” I say pushing him back, to the ground, preparing to storm off again.  
Sobbing. He was sobbing. Jack never cried for pity, that’s too weak for him. He was showing me vulnerability. For once. I looked back, debating whether I should stay or go. Stay. For jack I will always choose stay.  
I brought him into a warm embrace, he hugged me back.  
“You’re still a massive dick.”  
“Thanks”  
He cried for ages, how, how can a boy with such a skinny frame manage to hold that much crying energy inside him. I guess it’s expected when you deal with your feeling from having a weird bully relationship with your boyfriend.  
“are you worried about Cain?” I say breaking his sobbing.  
“well no, because I know for a fact I can make you feel so much better than he ever can.” He says, his motives have clearly changed. His hands were trailing down my back and his lips down my neck. Jack Merridew, always having to prove that he’s better than everyone else.  
"I cant," I say looking him in his eyes "You've been crying I can't."  
“Will you come to church on Sunday, I know you aren’t religious but I have a choir performance?”  
I obviously said  
“Yea sure” I want to support him all the time, and maybe it’s what he needs to push him to be less insecure about us.


End file.
